


Too Much to Take

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf





	Too Much to Take

Why is she like this?

The pressure is too much

It’s like she thinks she controls my life

It’s always “Be like me! Be like me!”

Can I not be who I am?

I want to just get away

Leave her behind forever and have my own life

I can’t stand it any longer

I pack and leave her far behind

She stands there crying

Tears roll down as if her eyes were rainclouds

I didn’t want to hurt her

But she hurt me first

The severed tie left her empty

And I had a hollow hole

But for the first time, I was free


End file.
